


Coming Awake

by kumquatix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Remix, remix madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatix/pseuds/kumquatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes from a nightmare, and someone is there in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Untied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51053) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



Dean wakes up queasy with horror, the nightmare still clinging to his mind like a sick film. He focuses on his surroundings, orienting himself in the room both to check for any danger than might have woken him, and to let go of the dream. The past is the past. There's no point in dwelling on it.

Something snags his eyes and ears, hooks his attention. There's a movement in the room, a slight disturbance in the air, the rustle of fabric. A soft breathing. He tenses, and curls his hand around his knife.

He's on top of the covers, fully clothed, and his weapon is hidden by the pillow. He will be able to spring up and take whatever it is by surprise.

The adrenaline clears the muzziness from his brain, and his eyes sharpen and adjust to the darkness.

It's Sam. Sam is in the other bed, sleeping.

Dean remembers now – they ganked the demon. Ruby is dead. Sam is here. Sam is not going to be leaving in the night, Sam is not staying away. Sam is not lost.

Sam is here.

His hand slackens and he drops the knife, and lets the worry slide off his shoulders. It slides and pours, and keeps draining away until he is empty and light-headed with it. There are emotions hidden away under it, and as it slides out of him and off him, they well up.

He would have thought it would have been a relief, to have Ruby not be a threat anymore, but all he can feel uncovered is rage. He thinks it's good that he doesn't have the knife anymore, can't feel it and can't see where he dropped it. Sam fucking hurt him.

The rage pounds in his head, like all the blood in his body forced into his eyes and temples, making the room throb and wobble around him, and his hands shake. He scoots to the end of the bed, and staggers in the direction he remembers the bathroom to be in.

And he feels grief. He shuts the door as softly as he can manage, and allows himself to sink down to sit on the toilet lid. Dean was fucking hurt by Sam. He's obstinate and destructive and a callous, selfish fool, and he keeps running away from Dean as fast as Dean can run to catch up with him.

Fucking Sam. He's here. He's finally still here.


End file.
